1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for providing a non-ambiguous method for selecting graphical components in computer-aided design applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of Computer Aided Design (CAD) application programs is well known in the art. Different approaches have been made with each successive generation of CAD modeling software to address the problem of selecting graphical elements (geometry or topology) from a two-dimensional representation of a complex three-dimensional scene. Early systems provided a mechanism that selected the closest graphical element to the cursor. Subsequent systems offered a linear, single-pass selection list with no means of previewing the multiple graphical element selections or to change the selection during the selection process. Newer systems have provided a mechanism that requires the user to recognize ambiguous graphical element selection scenarios prior to choosing the selection tool.
Other systems automatically provide the user with a device that allows the user to select graphical elements from a matrix displaying every possible graphical element selection. The user is free to traverse the matrix until the desired graphical element is located and a selection is made. While this device allows users to move freely amongst selection possibilities, it consumes valuable screen real estate, often occluding critical graphics.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for an improved interface to allow for selecting graphical elements from a two-dimensional representation of a complex three-dimensional scene. Further, there is a need in the art for an interface that allows for unambiguous graphical element selection that does not occupy large portions of screen real-estate.